Distract Me
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: George is distracted by Hermione, and Fred makes a plan to get them together. George/Hermione and Fred/Angelina


_Distract Me by WeasleyForMe_

_George is distracted by Hermione, and Fred makes a plan to get them together. George/Hermione and Fred/Angelina_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Fred knew he wasn't the smartest person around, but he _did_ notice things. He was very good at detecting the things that people often tried to hide… this is what made him so great at pulling off pranks. This was how he noticed that George was becoming distracted.

He first noticed this distraction one evening at dinner. The house-elves had cooked roast beef. Fred knew that George absolutely loved roast beef, and he often giddily stuffed himself into a state of immobility when it was served for dinner. That evening, Fred sat down with George next to him. Then Hermione arrived and sat on the other side of George.

"Hi, George!" she said as she took a seat.

George almost dropped his fork as he replied, "Hermione! How are you? Help yourself to some roast beef."

Fred found this quite suspicious. But then it got worse. George hardly touched his dinner as he literally clung onto every word Hermione said. He only ate _one_ piece of beef. One piece!

Fred thought that maybe George was getting sick, and decided to forget about it. But then something suspiciously similar happened again. Whenever Fred was looking for George, he always seemed to find him in the _library_. The first time Fred found him in there, he was surprised that George even knew where the library was located. Then he found him, asking Hermione for help with a project.

Perhaps Fred could have left that as it was, but his instincts of perception told him that Hermione was equally as suspicious. She was in the library giggling with George as she helped him with his questions. But this got worse, as well. Fred noticed that Hermione actually attended the last Gryffindor Quidditch match. She not only attended, but she was actually cheering for George. She not only cheered for George, but she looked devastated when he injured his arm. She not only looked devastated, but she visited him in the infirmary that night.

This is when Fred knew he needed to say something. After Hermione left the infirmary, he sat on the edge of George's bed. George still had a rather dreamy look in his eyes.

"You like her," Fred told George.

"What? No way," George shook his head.

"Come on, Forge. You like her. You're totally blushing!" Fred replied.

"I don't like Hermione!" George whispered loudly.

"Ah ha! How did you know I was talking about Hermione?" asked Fred rather smugly.

George rolled his eyes and said, "Get over it, Gred. I do _not_ like Hermione. Even if I did, I wouldn't do anything about it, because she absolutely doesn't like me."

Fred knew that wasn't true. He was pretty sure that Hermione liked his twin, and with George's cheeks glowing pink, he was certain Hermione wasn't alone in the love department. Not that Fred minded at all. He was perfectly content chasing Angelina around, and he was certain one day soon she would come to her senses. George wholeheartedly supported him in his Angelina endeavor. In fact, Fred thought Hermione would be good for George. She was nice, smart and actually very funny. The gears began to move in Fred's mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was Sunday and George and Hermione could be found in the common room laughing, blushing and supposedly studying together.

"George, I'm really nervous about this Charms exam. You did really well in your fifth year Charms class. Will you help me study?" Hermione asked him.

"I'll help you, sure. But I know you'll do fine," George told her with a dashing smile. "Half the time during exams, I wish I had your brain. You're so smart, Hermione."

Fred witnessed their entire conversation and shook his head. "_They really do like each other, but they won't do a damn thing about it,_" he thought.

So Fred made his way over to the table and said, "Hello, lovebirds."

George glared as he and Hermione turned bright pink.

"Hermione, do you have a date for Hogsmeade next weekend?" Fred asked.

Hermione cast a longing glance at George as she answered, "No, actually I don't."

"Did you hear that, George? She doesn't have a date," Fred kindly informed his twin.

George kicked Fred's shin under the table causing him to leap up in pain. Thus, George and Hermione were able to return to their studying, alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following week, Fred tried once more to get the two of them together. On Wednesday he forced Hermione and George to sit together at dinner while he casually brought up the topic of Hogsmeade again.

"Yeah, I have a date for Hogsmeade," said Ron. "I asked Luna."

"I asked Cho, and she said yes," said Harry.

Lee joined the conversation, by saying, "I asked Katie to go with me. I guess I really lucked out, because she said she'd go."

"Say, George," asked Fred, casually. "Did you ask anyone to go with you?"

"Uh, no, I didn't," he mumbled.

The look on Hermione's face stated the obvious. She wanted George to ask her out.

"Well, we had better get to Quidditch practice Fred," George said as he dragged his brother out of his seat and out of the Great Hall.

"George, chill out," said Fred as he shook his arm loose.

"Will you quit this? I don't like her, and you're really annoying me!" huffed George.

"Fine, then I suppose you won't mind if I ask her out myself," said Fred smoothly.

George froze. His eyes slowly narrowed and he was clenching and unclenching his fists. "Do you like her, Fred?" George asked.

"She's lovely and sweet," Fred responded. "I think something very nice could grow between us."

"But what about Angelina? You're crazy about Angelina," George said, grasping for something to deter Fred.

"I think she's made it pretty obvious at this point that she doesn't want me, so I'll just move one," Fred lied.

George felt like his world was closing in. He was wild about Hermione, but he just wasn't ready to make a move. Now Fred was going to ask her out, and there was nothing he could do about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Thursday in the common room, Fred marched himself over to Hermione and asked her, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?"

George wanted to throw a fit, but remained quiet. He couldn't believe Fred was actually doing this.

Hermione glanced at George before she gave an answer. "Uh, sure, I suppose," she said with little enthusiasm.

George stalked off to his dorm room.

Fred's plan was going just as he intended it to. "Wonderful, Hermione…we'll have a fun time, I promise," he told her. And if everything else went as planned, she really would have a perfect day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Saturday morning, George woke up in a foul mood. He considered asking Angelina to spend the day with him, just to piss Fred off. But apparently, unlike Fred, he wasn't interested in stealing girls from his brothers. So instead, he would just spend the day trying to avoid Hermione and Fred.

Hermione woke in a less than stellar mood. Sure, she was going to spend the day in Hogsmeade with a Weasley twin…but it was the wrong one. Why didn't George just ask her out? She thought they had been getting along smashingly. Maybe she had been reading him wrong. But that didn't matter at this point. She was going to Hogsmeade with Fred, and she was determined to have a good time.

Hermione met Fred at breakfast in the Great Hall. She didn't put much effort into dressing up for the day, since she didn't really consider it a date. She was hoping he wasn't considering it a date either. Her fears were relieved when she arrived to breakfast and sat down next to Fred, who was wearing his usual denims and sporting messy hair.

"Morning, Hermione. You look lovely," Fred said loudly enough for George to hear. George had opted to sit further down the table away from Fred. It wasn't too far away for George to send him a nasty look though.

"Hey Fred," she responded as she dumped some eggs onto her plate. "So where are we going today?"

"Well, I'd like to stop at Zonko's, Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks. Plus anywhere else you want to go, m'dear," Fred said as he tipped his imaginary hat.

Hermione giggled. At least Fred would entertain her for the day.

A few hours later, Hermione found herself laughing hysterically as Fred demonstrated a joke at Zonko's. He had managed to get an enchanted deck of cards, covered in perma-stick glitter, to stick all over the walls and ceiling. Fred apologized profusely to the owner, but they were asked to leave.

When they got back outside, Fred put his hands on his hips and said, "Well, for the owner of a joke shop, Mr. Zonko certainly seems to be lacking a sense of humor."

Hermione started to laugh even harder, right as George rounded the corner next to the joke shop. George immediately scowled. He was so incredibly jealous. It should have been him making Hermione laugh. It should have been him basking in her beauty. Instead of saying anything to them, he turned and went into the Three Broomsticks.

Fred saw George go into the pub, and decided it was time to step-up the day's activities.

"Hey, Hermione, let's go get a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks," he urged.

"Sounds good to me," she said as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

Fred found them a nice, cozy table for two within George's line of vision. He ordered them some butterbeers and pulled his chair next to Hermione.

"So, Hermione, what would you like to talk about?" Fred asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione took a sip of her butterbeer and cleared her throat, "Actually, I was wondering…did George's arm heal completely?" Hermione asked. "You know, I just, uh, wanted to make sure he's alright since the Quidditch match."

"Mmhmm, his arm is fine," Fred replied. He was very happy with the way their conversation was progressing. He was also very happy with the way George was glaring at them from across the pub. Hermione seemed to be oblivious that George was watching them.

"Well, that's good. You know it would have been terrible if he hurt his right arm and wasn't able to hold his beater bat. I know how much he loves Quidditch," she was rambling.

"Mmhmm," replied Fred as he noticed Angelina starting to glare at him from the other side of the pub.

"You know George told me the other day that you guys once played a prank on Ron where you turned his stuffed bear into a spider. I really wish I could have seen that. And George said that both of you found a way to make your headless hats work better. He said that the correct charm was in your textbook the whole time," Hermione kept rambling as Fred leaned in toward her. He could practically feel George's jealous gaze on him.

"Hermione, I should tell you," he said and she finally stopped talking. "I didn't ask you to come with me today because I fancy you, and I know you don't fancy me either."

"Oh, good Fred! We can just be friends," Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes, very good friends," Fred added with a smile of his own.

They sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes sipping their drinks. Fred was silently thanking Merlin that Angelina looked upset to see him with Hermione. He was trying to think up ways to finally woo her when Hermione finally spoke.

"Fred, I should probably tell you my secret," Hermione whispered. "I actually, well I really fancy George."

"Good gods, I thought you would never admit it!" Fred exclaimed.

"Oh no! Have I been that obvious?! I'll bet that George noticed, and he doesn't like me but he doesn't know what to do to get rid of me," Hermione said nervously.

"No, no, you were not being too obvious. I can assure you that George will come to his senses soon," Fred replied with a grin. "Now how about we go outside for a walk?"

George couldn't stand it anymore. Fred should have _known_ how he felt about Hermione. What were brothers for anyway? So, when Fred and Hermione left the pub, George followed them out, determined to let Hermione know how he felt.

"Fred, can we stop in Scrivenshaft's now?" Hermione asked. "I need some new quills."

Fred was about to answer her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Hermione's eyes light up as he turned to look at his twin.

"Hey George!" Fred exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"Fred, can I have a word with you?" George growled.

"Sure, what do you need?" Fred asked innocently.

"I want to talk to you alone," George said as he glanced at Hermione. She looked so lovely, that he just couldn't make this scene in front of her.

"Hey, brother of mine, whatever you need you can say in front of my_companion_," Fred said.

That last word threw George over the edge of reason. He stepped up to his brother and said, "Fred, I am wild about Hermione! You should have known that!" George hissed. "I can't believe you went behind my back and did this to me!"

Hermione squeezed herself between the two of them and turned to face George. "You're wild about me?" she asked with wide eyes.

George swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes, I am. But if you choose Fred over me, I understand. I won't stand in your way."

Hermione's only response was her arms thrown around George's neck. Suddenly everything made sense to him. He saw Fred wink at him from behind Hermione.

Hermione let go of George's neck and smiled up at him. His heart melted. He was about to kiss her when they heard Angelina storm out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Fred Weasley! What is the meaning of this?" Angelina exclaimed as she marched up to Fred.

"Hey Angie, how are you today?" Fred asked her sweetly.

"Don't give me that! I want to know why you asked Hermione Granger to Hogsmeade instead of me!" she said as she stomped her foot. Hermione and George just stood quietly and watched.

"Angie, you don't understand," Fred began as he tried to take her hand.

She snatched it away. "Fred, I thought I made it obvious that I liked you. And I thought you felt the same way."

"Angie! I do feel the same way. The whole Hermione thing was just for George, I swear!" replied Fred as he took Angelina's hand again. "Walk with me and I'll explain it all."

As Fred and Angelina walked away, George turned to Hermione. "Well I guess I should be grateful that Fred started this whole thing, because I know just how to finish it," George whispered to Hermione.

He leaned down and caught Hermione's lips with his own. As he parted his lips for some air, Hermione's tongue slipped into his mouth. It turns out she was as passionate about him as she was about her school work. He could certainly get used to this.

As George pulled back he whispered, "Hermione, I'm crazy about you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed as her mouth found his again.

They stood in front of the Three Broomsticks and snogged for awhile. Hermione finally, breathlessly said, "I think we owe Fred a 'thank you'."

"I think he's been thanked enough," George said as he pointed to Fred. He was across the street, and he had Angelina wrapped around him.

"I suppose you're right. Then I'll just focus my attention on you," Hermione said as she started to pull George back down toward her.

"Go ahead and distract me," he replied with a kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
